unknown kids
by digi next gen
Summary: yuya,yuto,yugo,and yuri meets near dead girls with the same face but meet two more girls with the same face how does this turn out?


**hey guys it's me!-me**

**hey digi?-yuki**

**yeah?-me**

**hey guys!-yugo**

**what!?-both of us**

**well i can't wait to re meet them!-yugo**

**shut up fusion!-yuri**

**she does not own yugioh arc only her ocs-yuto*sweatdropping***

* * *

somewhere in heartland...

two male was walking down the street one had blueish-black hair has a green bang in a shape of a wing have yellow green has on a blue jacket that has tattered ends it's belted shut with a belt has brown pants and shoes. the other guy has purple and black which look like a eggplant kinda like hair has purple bangs,he wears a dull green shirt with a black tie with a black cape with ripped sleeves,and and has on dark blue jeans and black boot shoes.

"hey yuto?"a male voice asked."yeah?"yuto asked."have you ever thought of having a little kid around?"shun asked. yuto thought about that for a sec."i never thought about that."yuto said. then they heard footsteps and a something knocked over. yuto and shun and over to see an injured girl she has purple hair with black bangs she has her hair down,she has grey eyes when she opened them then they closed,wear a grey shirt with a purple star and has a black stripe going through it purple pant with grey highlights,brown shoes with grey laces she has an injury in her arm and head and she has a violet duel disk. but her arm had alot of blood spilling out.

"she unconscious,we better get to my house quick she's bleeding very bad and call kite and yuma!"yuto said. so they picked her up and it took them freaking 20 to 40 minute to get there and shun called them.

-30 minute later-

"whew that is alot of time to get her here and she is so light."shun said. then ruri came down stairs to see a unconscious girl she nearly fainted only if shun had caught her."oh my god is that i near dead child?"ruri asked.

"yeah we found her in an alleyway she was beat up and we put a bandage on her arm till kite can come and get info from her duel disk."shun said. then there was a knock on there door shun went to go open it and there was kite in his normal clothes with orbital 7 and his little brother hart,and there was yuma.

"orbital see if you can get any info off her duel disk."kite said."y-yes m-master kite."orbital said. "so what happened?'yuma asked."that's a long story."shun said. then orbital just exclaimed at something."i-it can't be!"orbital said."what is it?"yuto asked."i-it seems her name i-is y-yumiko but h-her l-last name is unbelievable it o-obsidian!"orbital said.

(shows their house.)

"what!?"they all said.

(back inside the house.)

"so this can't be so we had another sister with our last name?"shun said."well nearly yeah."kite said."orbital is there any duel info? and if you don't hurry it up i'll turn you into a piece of scrap for the junkyard!"kite said. that made orbital flinch."y-yes m-master kite!"orbital said. he got to work quickly and he was shock when he found out about this."there is no duel information about her it said the information was deleted two hours ago!"orbital said.

"wow somebody didn't want to be known."yuma said. kite scoffed,yuto and shun sighed."well you guys can stay here for the night."yuto said."well yuto pal!"yuma calling his dad on his phone."_hello?."yuma dad said._"hey dad i'm staying with yuto for the night so i'll be back tomorrow."yuma said._"hey is that yuma you talking to he is so dead!"a female voice said._"it kari! sorry gotta go talk to a in a bit!"yuma said hanging up. the all sweatdrop at that.

"well that it's for today we'll see if she wake up in the morning."shun said yawning.(i love the dub names and sub names so i love both!) so they went to bed upstairs in each room.

next morning...

"*zzzz*i love you ruri kiss me."yuto said. then there was a thump and sound of pans falling."ow!"a voice said now that woke up everyone everyone came out their room and went down stair to see the same girl jumping on to a table and grab and try to grab it but she looked at and it almost sound like a growl from her mouth then her face became a smile with confusion.

"hey you alright?"yuto asked."yes i think."she said in her soft but serious voice."so what your name?"kite asked. even if he knows he's testing her."i think i remember it was yumiko and my last name was i think is obsidian."yumiko said."wow you cute."yuma said without thinking. yumiko blushed and then she turned mad and punch him sqaure in the face the she just realize what she did."s-sorry!"yumiko said while bowing.

"it's alright ,so how do you opened you duel disk."kite said looking at her closed duel disk."oh this i think it's password operated."she said. she touched the screen and it asked for password she thought for a sec and type something and it opened."you opened it."shun said.

"yeah so let's see what kind of deck you have."yuto said. they all look at her deck it was amazing she had rebellion deck it was awesome and she had a dragon it scales was purple with spikes on it wings with two red orb each it wings looked robotic and it two two tail has a cannon on it each it had horns for ears, it chest had marking it had really cute golden eyes it had a cape on it's back."lone rebellious xyz dragon."kite said confused."i think that's your ace i presumed."yuto said.

"hey it almost look like dark rebellion!"yuma said. the was all shocked because it almost do look like dark rebellion."how do you have a dragon that look likes dark rebellion?"yuto asked."i have no idea."she said."how bout a duel."yuto said. her face had a thoughtful look then she smiled."sure i think it'll bring some of my memories back."yumiko said.

"well let's get going."kite said."taking out his duel disk yumiko put her duel disk back on and put her ace in there too."well now let's."kite said.

"duel!"they both said.

"i'll start us both off."ktie said."i summon three ciper wings in attack mode."kite said."then i tribute one off my ciper wing to make two of my ciper wings level eights."kite said.

(atk 1400 level 4.)

"then i overlay my level 4 ciper wing with my other ciper wing to xyz summon! galaxy shining in the darkness,embody the demon of revenge,and become my servant! xyz summon! desend! rank 8! galaxy eyes ciper dragon!"kite chanted.

(atk 300)

"he summoned his ace in one turn!?"ruri said."why are you doing this kite?"yuto asked."because i need to see her dragon and battle it."kite said."i end my turn with a facedown."kite said as a card appeared on the field then disappeared.

"come on and summon you dragon!"kite demanded. yumiko heard a _growl."it's alright lone rebel."yumiko thought."okay_ then i summon my two rebel reapers!"yumiko said.

(atk 1300)

"i overlay both my level 5 rebel reapers into the overlay network!"yumiko said."the dark world needs rebirth so i call the dark dragon that destroys her enemies xyz summon! i summon you now! rank 5! lone rebellious xyz dragon!"yumiko chanted. lone rebellious roared showing itself. everyone felt its anger.

(atk 2900)

"partner calm down."she said. it growled they thought that was a yes."by using one overlay unit i can use lone rebellious special ability i can negate a monster special ability and trap cards."she said."go destroyer discharge!"she said.

its tails powered up and blasted electricity at galaxy eyes and at his facedown."oh and it deals you 1000 damage to you!"yumiko said. "it's tails powered up and lone rebelious flew up and blasted him."ahh!"kite said while getting hit.

(4000-1000=3000)

"wow she showing power."yuma said shocked."that a girl i'll won't get into a fight with."ruri said slightly scared.

"now i summon rebel doctor."yumiko said. a doctor in war clothes while a mask cover it face it has a grey hood over its head.

(1200 atk.)

"then i place two facedowns and end my turn."yumiko said.

"my turn! i summon my two photon lizards!"kite said.

(900 atk)

"then i overlay to of my two photon lizards to xyz summon!"kite said.(me: yes i did add his other dragon in his deck so it could be fun.)

"the galaxy that lurks in the darkness. become the light of hope and my very servant. the embodiment of light, now descend! appear now galaxy eyes photon dragon!"kite chanted.

(atk 3000)

"oh. my. god!"yumiko said looking at galaxy eyes in fear."**master don't be scared even if you don't remember me you can do it know you can."**lone rebellious said.

"now use my facedown gain up!"kite said."it lets one of my or your monsters on my field gain 1000 attack points and i choose your dragon!"kite said.

rebellious atk 3000

"now attack lone rebellious galaxy eyes! photon stream of destruction!"kite said."now i use my facedown trap card trainer practice! i can negate you attack at me


End file.
